Heroes Need to Be Saved too
by IamTrash
Summary: He held up the cape, holding it close to him. This persona was always the person he wanted to be. He wanted to be a hero. He got excited when his friends got the idea of playing heroes, because maybe they would've thought that he was weird. But he was always weird in general. He wasn't like the others. He wasn't like Stan, or Kyle, or Cartman. He was Kenny.


A/N: If you're sensitive to rape then don't read this, otherwise, continue my fellow readers.

* * *

He held up the cape, holding it close to him. This persona was always the person he wanted to be. He wanted to be a hero. He got excited when his friends got the idea of playing heroes, because maybe they would've thought that he was weird. But he was always weird in general. He wasn't like the others. He wasn't like Stan, or Kyle, or Cartman. He was Kenny. Whether he was Princess Kenny, or Mysterion, he would always be different. After all, he had a land to rule, and a town to save.

* * *

"Dude, Mysterion is so cool!" Kyle exclaimed as he got up to Stan and me. I laughed awkwardly as Stan got to speak up about the "masked vigilante".

"You saw the news last night too? Dude, Mysterion is so awesome! But I do wonder who _is_ behind the mask." They both share a smile and I take a step back. They were talking about _me_. I feel my cheeks heating up as I replace Mysterion with Kenny.

"Kenny, did you see the news too? Don't you think he's so cool?!" Kyle asks me. I laugh a bit and nod.

"He's the coolest super hero I've ever seen." I may be flattering myself but hey, they don't know that. But it does feel weird flattering myself and not being too conceited. But then again, it _does_ feel nice to compliment yourself in a while.

"What are you losers talking about? Mysterion? I don't know guys; the Coon seems much cooler than that of a kid wearing underwear over his lavender tights." Cartman said as he walked over to us. "I mean, the Coon has a much better outfit too! At least better than wearing underwear over your pants." He smiled as he finished his sentence.

"Shut up! We all know that the Coon is you, Cartman! Stop flattering yourself!" Kyle yelled at him, unknowingly starting another small fight with him. "What does the Coon do anyways?!"

"I am _not_ the Coon! If I was, I would rub it all in your face because _I_ would be the super hero and _you_ aren't! Plus, the Coon also saves lives like Mysterion. He just does it way cooler than Mysterion!"

"Whatever you say, _Coon_." Stan says as he walks away to class with Kyle. I stay behind with Cartman.

"Why'd you stay? Don't you want to cling onto their shirts like the little follower you are?" He didn't look at me but I think he noticed that I shook my head no.

"Let's head to class together, maybe we can talk about the identity of this Coon." I saw the way his eyes lit up when I said that. Like he thought he could have one person not know that he was the Coon.

"Yeah! I was thinking that maybe… Butters! Yeah, maybe he's the Coon!" He said excitedly as we headed to class.

* * *

I put on the outfit; a giant green M covered my chest, indicating that it was Mysterion. The mask on my face, my cape on, a hood to cover my hair and a question mark springing on top. I put on the underwear after wearing my tights. I don't care if I looked ridiculous; it was part of the outfit. I looked back and on my bed was Karen, still sleeping soundly, holding her broken teddy bear. I smiled and quietly opened the window and slipped out in to the night.

I jumped from roof to roof, looking down to see if any person was getting robbed or in trouble. After checking all the alleyways in South Park, and deeming them all safe, I sat down on a roof, listening to the sound of nothing. Okay, maybe not exactly _nothing_ , but listening to the wind blowing past me, the animals in the woods, probably fucking like literal animals. Today was _too_ quiet. 'Okay, I'm checking all the alleyways again.' I thought as I got up. I climbed down from the top of the building, deeming it useless since it was too high to jump from. I would break a leg. Walking down the street and creeping into any alleyway I could find. I sighed, nothing was happening. I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes to just _listen._

"Shut up bitch!" A hushed shout came from behind me. I quickly opened my eyes and looked behind me, bushes blocking my further view. I get up and walk over the bush and into the woods, not making any sound.

"Jesus Christ, shut the fuck up!" A man said, and a couple of whimpers were heard. I kept walking until I saw them. When I did, I stopped and hid behind a tree. Peeking over, I saw not just one guy but three. And on the floor was a woman, blindfolded and stuffed in her mouth was a wash cloth. Her clothes were ripped and one of the perverts was reaching for his belt buckle.

"I'm going first guys, I don't know about you, but my erection fucking hurts and I need something to stick it in." The man, untied her blindfold and held her upright. "I'm going to fuck you now." He licked his lips and proceeded to grab her boobs. Her eyes started to water and she looked terrified. I think I've seen enough. I stepped out from behind the tree.

"Don't you guys think you're taking this too far?" I said in my best deep and gruff voice. They all turned their heads towards me.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the fuckwads asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about me." I said, folding my arms.

"Wait a minute, aren't you that crime-fighter, Mysterio or some shit? Ha! But you're just a little kid!" He laughed and his goons laughed along. "Seriously, don't make me cry. Scram and we won't hurt you Mysterio." I clenched my teeth.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Please unhand that woman and I won't have to kick your asses as hard."

They all laughed.

"What? You want her? Okay. Hey Hue, hand him the girl."

"But boss-"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." The man grinned. The other guy, now known as Hue handed the girl over to me. I untied her hands and took the cloth out her mouth.

"Run and don't look back." I told her. She did as told. Now time to take care of these assholes.

"You know, since we let the girl go, and we still need something to fuck, we're going to use you instead." The what I assume the 'boss' said to me. "Get him Greg." Wait, Greg? Ohshitthethirdguy- I was knocked out from the back and fell face first on the ground. He hit my head with his elbow pretty hard and my head was pounding.

"Hue, grab him, we'll use this boy instead now." Hue grabbed me, put me on his shoulder, and while on the verge of blacking out, walked into a van and dropped me in. The drop was enough for me to black out.

* * *

"Wake up blondie~" Was the first thing I heard when waking up, shivering, and cold. I tried to stretch but found my arms tied together.

"What the fuck-" I said before being cut off.

"Hey, he actually woke up." The same voice said. "Remember me? You let our only lady go so now, we need some serious attention." He taunted me.

"You're going to regret this." I said in my normal voice. It was no use anymore since they took off my outfit. I trembled because of the coldness.

"Aww, are you cold? Don't worry, we'll warm you up soon." He smirked. "Greg, Hue, decide which hole you're going to take. Either way, one of you is sharing with me. I'm going to go prepare him." He walked over to be and grabbed me by my hair. "We're going to have fun with you. Don't struggle too much~." He took some lube (Who the fuck puts lube in their pockets?) out and applied some on his fingers. "Don't worry, you'll like this. And if you don't, then at least someone is going to enjoy it." His mouth was way too close to me, any closer and he would practically be kissing me.

"Get. Away. From me." I said in breaths. I was preparing myself. But he didn't listen. Not that I thought he would anyway. Without gentleness, he shoved a finger in me. I nearly screamed but held in my voice by biting my lip.

"Aww, don't hold in your voice my dear. We're in a soundproof room, you can scream all you want baby." I glared at him as he held a sly smirk. "Hey, you're really tight. Be grateful, at least I'm preparing you. The others just wanted to tear you up and make you bleed. I didn't really care though. But, since blood will be a bitch to clean up, I'm going to prepare you." He stuck in another finger and I let out a moan. "See? Everyone has sexual desires. Even you. Now let that voice out baby." Another finger, all inside me, stretching me, _violating_ me. My eyes started to water. "I think you're ready. Hue, Greg! Are you guys done deciding yet? He's ready."

"Yeah boss, we played rock, paper, scissor for it. I won." One of the two said eagerly.

"Go ahead Greg, you go first, I'm going to set up the camera. This'll make a great porno, and the fact that the kid's underage. This'll sell for thousands!" He left the room and I was left with two horny cunts.

"Don't touch me." I glared at Greg who was coming closer and closer to me. I scooted away with my free legs.

"Hue, hold him down." Hue, who was behind did as he was told and held my shoulders down on the bed. Greg grabbed my legs and tugged off his pants and boxers with his free hand. I looked at his erection in disgust.

"D-don't put that in me.." I trembled. Why would I think he would listen? He positioned himself at my entrance and in an agonizingly slow pace, he pushed in, spreading me farther than the fingers could ever do. I moaned as he was halfway in then started keeping my voice in. I don't want to hear my disgusting self.

"I'm back Greg, Hue. The camera's set up and I'm horny. Move over Hue, take his mouth, I'm coming from the behind." He ordered Hue.

"W-wait, n-no! I won't be.. able to fit t-two." I moaned into Greg's ear. Someone turned my head and I was faced with a dick.

"Suck." Hue ordered. I didn't really have a choice did I. I hesitantly wrapped my lips around the tip. I felt fingers spread my already spread asshole even wider. My eyes tried to roll back but couldn't go so far. This.. sensation, felt so gross. I didn't want it. The 'boss' managed to shove his head into me along with the other dick. I felt like I was going to be torn apart. Hue started to move in and out, his dick hitting the back of my throat without warning.

"Alright, I'm all in. See blondie, told you I could fit." He said, a stupid grin on his fucking stupid face. Tears fell from my cheeks as I was being mouth fucked. "I'm going to start moving. Don't get too aroused." He laughed and started to move along with Greg. I was being _torn apart_. It hurt like crap and I could feel Hue being close. My head was bobbing back and forth, lips wrapped around his stupid dick, sucking like a whore and being fucked by two men at the same time. I hate myself. I really resemble like a slut right now. And I couldn't do anything about it. By hands we're tied up and I couldn't escape. I feel so fucking mad at myself. How did I let it come to this? Where I'm getting raped by three men. I'm supposed to be a hero, yet I couldn't save my own self from this problem.

"You love it, don't you, you fucking slut." Greg whispered into my ear. He then licked the outer shell and bit it making me moan while still on Hue's dick. One of the two managed to hit my prostate.

"I'm close pretty eyes, make sure to swallow it all. Don't want to make a mess now do we?" Hue grabbed my head and slammed it all the way in. His dick hit the back of my throat and he came inside my mouth. I didn't have a choice but to swallow it all or choke. I gulped, drinking down the salty crap. When he let go, I coughed like I was fucking sick during winter.

"You love it, don't you?" The boss asked me.

"F-fuck you." I moaned out.

"Still harsh? Well, I guess you can't help it can you?" he laughed.

"B-boss, I'm close." Greg said.

"You can come inside." He smirked

"D-Don't!" I felt hot tears sliding down my cheeks. "Please d-don't cum inside m-me." I begged.

"Aww, he's begging. Too bad blondie. We don't care."

"I'm going c-cum. Make sure to keep it all in, okay?" Greg sneered.

"Keep it all in and you'll get a treat. Keep it _all_ in." a few more thrusts inside me and they both came. I felt myself getting full and sore. They pulled out of me after a few seconds and I fell onto the bed. Feeling tired and like shit, I closed my eyes although I wanted to run. But I was just so tired. "You remember that treat I said that you'll be getting? Well, here it is."

I felt a sharp pain on my stomach. He had just stabbed me.

"You were a nice fuck but we can't have anyone on our tails since you know our names. Well, you know their names. Good luck. If we get caught, we'll be seeing you in hell." He smiled and kissed me. "Goodbye Kenny." He said and left with his goons. My eyelids refused to stay open and eventually, I fell asleep. I was just, so tired.

* * *

A/N: Ye, and I'm done with this chapter. I was contemplating whether to finish this, or the chapter for Terrible Secrets. But in the end, I finished this chapter. Sorry for all those who were waiting for the chapter for Terrible Secrets. I'll get right to it!


End file.
